


until we meet again, my love

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Knight! Dream, M/M, Spirits, prince! sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which two lovers meet again, even after death did them part.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	until we meet again, my love

"death is not a goodbye," his mother would always say, her eyes brimmed with tears as the sutures of her sanity were pulled taught, holding together for nothing but the little boy standing before her. "it is but a pause; an 'until we meet again'."

and he would nod and hug her, pretending he didn't notice the tears that soaked his shoulder where her face lay.

but, he had been a child at the time, blissfully unaware of the horrors of war and death and suffering, only listening to his mother and taking all her seemingly wise, all-knowing words to heart and sticking with them.

he'd grown up since then, left behind those foolish words of a grieving mother and become a man. a man who thought he'd come to terms with the final stage of life, especially as the war waged on and his father lost more and more soldiers every day.

so, why did he lay in his bed during unholy hours of the night, head pounding after an eternity of spilling tears which never ceased?

if he focused, he could still feel the thick, warm blood coating his hands, the too-cold lips pressed against his own in one final moment of desperation and love and all the words they couldn't express.

the horrific memories stood at the forefront of his grief-muddled mind, and he wished and prayed he could forget. 

and not only did the bad memories terrorize him, but so did the good ones; of jade green eyes and a charming smile and gentle, calloused hands.

he didn't know which ones were worse.

there was a gust of wind outside his windows and his curtains fluttered. a chill crept down his spine and across his limbs, so he pushed himself up and dragged his feet to the window.

he went to close it when he saw him.

gleaming beams of heavenly light shone from behind his frame, his hair floating slightly and the green in his eyes challenging the glimmer of an emerald under the sunlight.

he smiled warmly, invitingly.

"dream?" the younger's voice trembled.

"i missed you," the knight said gently, his voice sending a pang through the other's chest, and mere moments later, they were enveloped in each other's arms.

the prince sobbed, mind too overwhelmed to think about how this was happening and if he was dreaming or not.

they stood in silence, basking in the other's presence and crying salty tears of joy and adoration.

the prince pulled back, watching as a tear, embedded with the stars in the sky tumbled down his lover's cheek. he held the knight's face, grinning for the first time in days.

"i need you to do something for me," dream said softly, tucking a too-long strand of hair behind his lover's ear. the prince nodded hastily.

"i need to to move on. you must start taking his care of yourself, for i will not stand to see you join me too early." the prince went to argue, for how could he so quickly move on from the love of his life?

"i am not implying you should forget me, my dear, i wouldn't allow that," the two smiled fondly at each other. "but you must understand that i am gone and you cannot stay hidden under your covers for the rest of your life. i will be here with you, every step of the way. you aren't alone in this world, my love."

"but it still hurts," the prince croaked out, leaning forward to rest his head on the spirit's chest.

"i know, i know. but you will feel better, i can promise you that, and the first step to feeling better is taking care of yourself."

silence blanketed over the two, the wind howling gently around them and the crickets chirping in harmony.

"i love you with my entire soul, and i always will, do you know that?" dream murmured, stoking the shorter man's black hair.

"so do i."

"i have to go now."

the prince lifted his his head at that, heart shattering. he did not argue, though, he simply pressed a long, sweet kiss on the spirit's forehead and took a step back, arms wrapped around himself.

the knight smiled again, that contagious smile that could lighten up even the saddest person's day.

"until we meet again, my love."

and just like that, he was gone again. faded back into the sky which gladly accepted its newest star and painted itself with dark hues of purple and pink.

a single speck of white shot across the heavens, and the prince cried, only this time, it came with a smile.


End file.
